30 flowers: Luke fon Fabre
by Never-chan
Summary: For the LiveJournal community 30 flowers. Just because you're a replica, doesn't make you useless.
1. Duplicity: part 1

Claim: Luke Fon Fabre  
Community: 30 flowers (livejournal)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Abyss or any of the characters.

* * *

Title: Duplicity  
Theme: #58 - Venus Fly Trap / Duplicity 

Summary: He was after all, just a replica; a Duplicate.

**Part One**

_The Calm before the storm_

**I. **

'W-What is that thing?' cried the red haired youth as he leaped back from the venoms plant on instinct. A tall, much taller than Luke – nearly seven feet vine towered over the group with a menacing demeanor. Jade who was beginning to get fed up with the boy's antics throughout the day, rolled his eyes at the question.

'I do believe it's a Venus Fly trap and an evolved one at that.'

'From the miasma I'm guessing?' piped up Ion staring at the sharp toothed plant in awe.

'Your guess is as good as mine. It seems it has developed a mind of its own – and appetite; quite a nasty fellow this one. If you're not careful getting to close will result in your untimely death.' Though his words were a light teasing (as usual par Jade) there was a malicious intent behind his words that were directed mostly towards the young duke.

Luke gulped, oblivious to the colonel's mounting dislike, wisely taking a few steps away from the plant. His eyes never left that of the plant's – which seemed to stalk him with a predatorily glare.

'Well I think that's enough time spent here, it's just a plant after all' cut in Tear with a note of annoyance in her voice. They had been up since dawn traveling through a heavily infested area of monsters that kept them on their constant guard. They were all tired, hungry and sore and wearing each other's nerves thinner than they already were.

With grumbles of agreement, the party started to move forwards once more.

**II.**

'Be careful Luke,' the gentle whisper sounded in the red head's ear as the teen turned to find his caretaker, walking beside him.

'Ah – Guy, what do you mean 'be careful'? I'm one of the most careful people here – if anything _you_ should watch out,' retorted Luke on impulse. Guy chuckled raking a gloved hand through blonde matted hair. In the mid afternoon the canopy of leaves above them heated up under the sunlight like a sauna making traveling through the forest a rather unpleasant experience.

'I will, but you watch yourself too.'

Luke made an 'hmphf' noise as he crossed his arms stubbornly. 'Yeah, yeah...'

Guy wouldn't have it though, as the look in his eyes seemed to speak words to Luke. _I mean it. _

Luke shrugged back. _I know. _

Silence settled between them. Everyone else was already up head; Luke and Guy were pulling up the rear – unintentionally of course. The distance however hadn't accumulated so far away that Anise's usual fussing over Ion was inaudible. (Currently the young guardian was going on how it was improper for the Fon Master to have to travel in such conditions.)

Beside Luke, Guy sighed, lost in thought. His charge could be nothing less than impossible sometimes, especially when things weren't going his way – actually this whole trip Luke had basically behaved like a spoiled rich brat (which he was.) The red head had grown up, secluded in a manor filled with servants who did everything for him. Now he was out in the wilderness, in a completely different world. He had no money, knowledge, food, shelter, maids nor anyone who would willingly stand around and listen to him complain; especially the latter. In fact their current traveling partners were constantly irked by it. It made getting along, twice as hard as it should have normally been.

They still managed, but barely.

The only thing that kept them around was Tear's promise to return Luke to his manor, and Jade's use for his own swordsmanship. It was mostly by Jade's influence however.

But Guy couldn't hate Luke for his faults – if so he wouldn't have gone looking for him, or constantly stood by him.

_He's a completely different person from before the kidnapping though._

**III. **

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, the red head's pace slowed considerably. Everyone was already up farther than himself, and Guy seemed lost in thought. Scratch that the blonde was definitely thinking deeply about something or the other – seeing he hadn't responded to Luke, when boy tried to get his attention. Well fine, if they all wanted to be that way – so be it.

Glancing over his shoulder, Luke's gaze lingered on the man-eating plant - according to Jade. The sight of it gave Luke chills – even compared to the countless of battles he had engaged in with monsters who happened to be twice as deadly.

Yes it was abnormally big, especially for a plant; had razor sharp _teeth_, poisonous venom and just looked ugly all together. But that wasn't exactly what bothered the boy. Maybe it was just Luke, seeing no one else said anything – but the plant didn't feelright.

Well not actually _felt – _no, that would have meant he would have to get close enough to touch it (though Luke was certain even that wasn't right either – with its scaly looking appearance; how do plants grow scales anyhow?)

Rather the beast of a weed gave off an ominous feeling that didn't limit itself just to one's death... but rather a foretelling. Or maybe it was familiarity?

Gah this was too confusing. How could something like that ever be familiar? Because there sure as hell wasn't any growing in his manor (As much as a excellent gardener Pere was, Luke didn't think his abilities could tame something like a – what was it, a mercury death trap? Or something...)

'It's just a stupid plant,' grumbled Luke wrinkling his nose as he glared at the said being. As if sensing his animosity, the demon-disguised-plant whipped out a thick arm – er vine; with the agility that mimicked an assassin's blade. And Luke was its target. For a moment, Luke thought it might collide – and maybe it would have; if Guy hadn't pushed him out of the way – his cutlass nicking the leafy appendage with a ferocity that got it to back off.

-

'What was close,' breathed Guy as he sheathed his sword. He'd have to be more careful of his surroundings when he decided to let his mind wander. (But really why would the plant suddenly attack Luke _again_ just like that? They weren't even near it)

'Is everything alright back there?' Tear's voice floated back to the pair and Guy felt his face tighten into a smile.

'Yeah – though I think we should take a break.'

He could hear the conflicting murmurs up head, which Guy effectively tuned out – turning his attention back to the red head.

'Are you alright Luke?'

'Yeah...'

Not good. Luke was too quiet for his usual self – was he in shock?

'Gee Luke; I thought you were the careful one' teased Guy. The boy grunted in semi-annoyance. Well it was something...

'Looks like we're taking a break, Tear and the other are up further ahead by a creek,' Jade's voice called the attention of the two youths as he walked up casually. Though the colonel's gaze was fixated on the plant; piecing together the scene before him.

'Really a creek – here?' chirped Guy curiously. And here he thought they wouldn't find suitable accommodations until after they left this damnable woodland.

'It would seem so, did anything happen?' inquired Jade, his attention lingering from the plant to Luke, who was dusting himself off.

Guy scratched the back of his head as the colonel grilled him for answers, which he answered – for fear of disobeying the famed Necromancer. Though both men, silently followed Luke's lone figure as the red head made his way towards the others.

'Strange,' Jade murmured to himself, though Guy couldn't agree more.

(01. Fin)


	2. For Lack of Better Words

**Rated: PG**

Summary: Jealousy rears it's ugly head.

#42 - Hyacinth (yellow) / Jealousy

**

* * *

I – Guy**

He hated her. He loathed her. He wished all that pretty blonde hair would just fall out already so all of Baticul could see just how much their_ precious_ princess – was in truth nothing more than a loudmouthed, ugly, annoying, brat.

Honestly did she have to hang over Luke like that every second they were _forced_ to be together?! Is she so blind as to see, that he doesn't like the attention she's giving him. Doesn't she know, that Luke isn't interested in the opposite sex yet (hopefully never) and the things you do are just simply aggravating him?

Stupid, foolish Natalia - Get your dirty hands off of Luke!

He isn't interested in the things you are. Luke cares more about training, and learning the ways of the sword. He doesn't look forward to charity banquets nearly as much as he does when Van comes to teach him. And he's ecstatic when _**we**_ train together. Does Luke come to your room in the middle of night to ask for your company? As if.

Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!

Can't you see how uncomfortable you're making him? Can you even feel is pain? Hear the dark whispers of his mind? Do you even know what he's thinking right now?

Or course you do. You're a smart girl, unfortunately.

But you ignore it.

You know Luke is different. Different from the Luke you once knew seven years ago.

He could careless about you. And you know it to.

Luke hates you. Because all you've ever done is push and push and push. You've created this pristine image of him, and hold high hopes that he'll comes through for you. But he won't – because that's not who it is, or ever will be.

Luke loves me.

Not you. Never you.

So just stop.

**II – Natalia **

The sight of them together makes her sick. _He_ makes her sick. A mere servant thinking that he has the right to act in such a way in front of royalty.

Who does he think he is?

He's nothing! Nobody! He doesn't even belong in our world! If he wasn't around... if he wasn't there to **poison **Luke, then the red head would certainly be more acceptable to her affections.

And then Luke would return to the way he once was. Before the kidnapping and most definitely before _Guy _had any major part in his life...

No back then, it was all about her – her and her! Luke never looked at anyone else, but her. He loved her! Damnit he even proposed to her!

So why?! Why does Luke not care now? Instead he sneaks off in the dead of night with his sword strapped on his back, and a wild look on his face to see him. She watches from her bedroom, sees their blades clash from graceful arches in the moonlight. Watches as their weapons are cast aside, and they embrace.

First touching, then kissing... and then – NO! Luke is meant to be hers! So why?!

What does Guy have that she doesn't? She's the princess damnit! Princesses are supposed to get their princes – so why won't Luke be hers? No matter how much she flaunts, she taunts, she flirts – all her efforts to seed a romantic relationship with her beloved are constantly in vain.

Because when she touches Luke, she knows he's thinking of a certain blonde haired bodyguard. Or when they embrace, he's looking across the courtyard to where He is standing. Her words are deaf to his ears, as Luke only has mind to pay attention to that lowlife.

She knows Luke doesn't love her. And it's slowly killing her inside.

(fin.)


	3. The Mystery that is Women

**Theme: #84 - Sainfoin :: You confuse me**

'_Luke!'_ Screeched the Kimlascan princess, glaring heatedly at her so-called fiancé.

'What?'

'You _know_ what!' snapped the strawberry blonde, hands placed on her hips. Oh great, it was _that_ position.

'What exactly did I do now?' Asked Luke fon Fabre clueless as ever, as Natalia continued to glare daggers at him. Their traveling companions, stood off to the side silent as stones, hoping not to get caught up in the royal pairs' quarrel.

'Ugh, you're impossible. Sometimes I can't believe just how dense you really are!' Stomping her foot in anger, the blonde – in the most regal and lady-like way, stormed off.

'I don't get it...' mumbled Luke staring at the spot his childhood friend once stood in confusion.

'Luke, please try to understand.' Plead Tear before she too took her leave.

'Huh? Understand what – Tear?'

'I can't believe you sometimes Luke!' Spat Anise, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she turned towards her charge. 'Come on Ion – let's go see how Natalia's doing! I can't believe she has to put up with a loser like Luke!'

The Fon master had little say in the matter, before his guardian dragged him off to heed their female companions.

Looking thoroughly lost, Luke turned towards the remaining two – the ones who had stuck by him.

Colonel Jade Curtiss – who was shaking with mirth at the moment, attempting to stifle his laughter and horribly failing.

And Guy, who offered a comforting smile – seeing he, next to Luke knew all to well the wrath of Princess Natalia.

'Do you know what I did wrong?'

'Ah, the youth of today how you amuse me so,' breathed Jade grinning wolfishly.

Luke scowled, great just what he needed; a hardy 'pep' talk from Jade. 'That didn't answer my question, you know.'

'Oh contraire – I think it speaks volumes on the current situation and the many others that are currently circulating throughout the lives of young idiotic teens.'

'Hey!'

'Forget it Luke, there's no use reasoning with this guy,' grumbled Guy as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

'Why I'm hurt you think so little of me, Galaridos.'

'Not enough.'

'Can we cut the chit chat already – and someone please fill me in on what has Natalia in a sour mood?' Cut in Luke annoyed. But then again, constantly being taunted and mocked by the elderly can do that to a person, especially someone as infuriating as the colonel can be at times.

'My, my – well I can tell my presence is not appreciated here.' Sulked the colonel as he shrugged in a nonchalant way. 'I'm afraid dear Luke – that you'll have to figure that out yourself. Well I'm off, see you two later.'

With a last snicker, the military genius was gone. Leaving just Luke and her servant.

'_Guy?_'

'Come on, let's take a walk. I see now, there's still much I have yet to teach you.'

**Fin.**

* * *

A snippet of Luke's confusion and hopelessness when it comes to woman. A possible two-part ficlet not sure yet.


End file.
